The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning surfaces by means of a jet of cleaning liquid and comprising a sluicing pipe opening onto a nozzle tiltably arranged and adapted to perform oscillating movements about an axis substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the nozzle.
It is known that the cleaning effect of a jet is increased and that a considerable energy savings is obtained when the cleaning liquid in the jet is set into oscillation in and/or transverse to the jet direction. Thus tilting nozzles are known which are located at the end of a pipe, with the pipe being connected to an electromotor through a crank mechanism in a manner such that the movement of the rotor is converted into an oscillating movement by the pipe comprising the nozzle. Furthermore, it is also known for instance, in connection with washing machines, to drive a number of nozzles into an oscillating movement by means of a reversible motor. These known apparatuses comprising tilting nozzles are, however, either stationary or intended to move in a "feed movement" in guides along the surface to be cleaned or directly supported thereof. No manually operable spray guns comprising a tilting nozzle are, however, known.
For other purposes it is known to use a so-called fluidistor nozzle, in which the flow conditions are such that an oscillating jet is emitted without employing mechanically movable parts. At the velocities and pressures employed in high pressure cleaners, the liquid from such a nozzle is, however, so finely atomized that the cleaning effect is considerably lower than in a jet not oscillating. This is due to the fact that an efficient cleaning effect depends on the cleaning liquid being emitted in the form of relatively large drops.